


Why Fereldens don't invite people over.

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The party arrives at an abandoned Ferelden keep they have been given control of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Fereldens don't invite people over.

The keep was worn and ragged; the lack of any real conflict leaving it neglected, with no lord feeling it worth the coin to maintain.  
Most of the party sighed at the sight of it, with the exception of Varric.

“What? It’s not that bad,” The dwarf began, “back in Kirkwall, you were lucky not to be sleeping on the floor; and even then you were pretty much guaranteed to be bothered by vermin or ignorant thieves…”

“There was even that one time with those half-man, half-rat rogues, if I remember the telling right.”

“I may not have been entirely telling the truth with that one, Inquisitor.”

“A bard, spouting exposition? Well I never.”

“I didn’t say it was entirely false either, they were extremely dirty, and I swear one of them was the spitting image of a nug..”

“Shall we get inside before you spout yet more drivel about the man who looked like a rat?” Vivienne snapped.

“The Orlesian would want to get inside; have you got an itch to do some interior decorating?”

“I was enchanter to the high court, you know. The poorest keep in Orlais could easily put this place to shame, probably even after I have finished. Well, maybe not then.”

“Let’s get inside and you then can worry yourself about your furniture arrangements.”

“Yes, inquisitor. And it was a nug, not a rat.”

“Mon dieu, of all the dwarves in Thedas, we had to pick up the one that thought he was funny.”

“Vivienne, inside.”

“I may as well see what I have to work with, Inquisitor.”

“And where is Iron Bull?”

“Here,” The giant of a Qunari said, embarrassed “and I may need a little help.”

As soon as he saw him, Varric immediately burst out laughing, followed shortly in this by the deep chesty laugh of the Warden.  
Even the normally chaste Cassandra couldn’t help letting out a smirk.

The once proud Qunari had entangled himself in the arch of the entrance, which was not helped by the fact that he was over six foot tall and had horns nearly as wide.  
“Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to help get me out of this?”

After a lengthy recovery, the Inquisitor replied “I could easily stand here all day, but we have work to do, have you tried crouching?”

“Of course I have tried…” Crouching, he let out a sigh. “Why did I not think of that?”

“I’ll tell the stonemasons to come see you when they begin work.”

“The stonemasons?”

“Of course, unless you would like to assess each and every doorway you would like to use, carve out blocks to fit and put them in yourself.”

“You don’t have to do this for me, Inquisitor.”

“I’m not, they were coming anyway, and I might as well sort the problem out before you start complaining about it.”

The debilitated Qun sighed, and went in with the rest of the party.


End file.
